Rational
by Beckydaspatz
Summary: Add on to "Double Trouble in the Panhandle" B/B fluff


**A.N.: This my very first attempt at writing Bones fanfiction and so this will be a drabble. Set directly after the knife throwing scene in "Double Trouble in the Panhandle." As much as I LOVE this show, the fact that I just finished season 4 and Booth and Brennan are STILL not together (the dream world was fantastic, but did not count) pisses me the hell off! Just saying. Let me know what you think. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own this. **

Brennan beamed at her partner, completely oblivious to his annoyance."They loved us! You were great. Superb hand eye coordination, Buckie." She stated as Booth sighed.

"I could have killed you." 

"Therein lies the excitement for the spectators."

He was looking at her as if she was crazy and Brennan felt her heart skip erratically under his scrutiny. Her eye roved his features, noticing just how severely masculine he looked right this second. With no previously thought to her actions she launched herself at him, seizing his lips with her own, leg ensnaring his waist as she pulled herself flush against him. He groaned waging war against her mouth.

She could hear nothing over the deafening roar of her thudding heart, feel nothing but his fingers lighting fires wherever they roamed, his scent was overwhelming her. Suddenly her senses all slammed into overdrive and she could hear the approach of someone from behind her. She shoved off of Booth, trying to catch her breath as one of their fellow performers passed them with a snort.

"Bones," he started, his own chest heaving, as if he just now remembered how essential oxygen was to survival.

She couldn't look at him, not without moving back into their previous position. Luckily the voice of Henry cut through the tension "Superstrong mighty MAGNUM!"

"My God." Booth stated, gaze moving back to the performers.

"What?" she followed where his gaze was.

"Magnum." He replied as they both watched him lift the hammer.

She thought about the probability of him being involved in the murder, mentally chastised herself for her brain refusing to concentrate on anything but the delectable man beside her.

"He definitely has the upper body strength to swing the foam barbell hard enough to cause those fractures."

Booth nodded in agreement.

Brennan knew that her undeniable attraction to him would cease as soon as the adrenaline ended. The only reason she had tried to dominate Booth had been because of her adrenaline being raised. Activities that they had just engaged in had stimulated her and she needed a male participant in order to satisfy her biological urges. When she thought about it rationally it made perfect sense. It was only natural.

She opened her mouth to speak "Sorry,"

He shot her a sideways glance. "Come again."

"I merely wanted to apologize for the implications that may follow what just happened between us. You were the closest male specimen I could release my spontaneous longing on." 

He was looking at her like she was crazy again.

"Yeah. Ok. Whatever Bones."

"I was simply trying to explain,"

"It's fine. It happened. Can we concentrate on trying to catch the murderer now?"

She felt a foreign pang in her chest, reached for his hand unconsciously. His eyes held hers, unsure what to do about what he saw there.

"As much as it confounds me, I feel upset that I have upset you."

Booth squeezed her digits once before letting go.

"Nah. We're good Bones. Nothing to worry about here."

She didn't look convinced.

"We're good, as good as new." He smiled at her.

"Technically that is a highly improbable statement as we are not new unless we are newborns," she began as he rolled his eyes.

"Jeez Bones,"

"And even then we are already nine months developed therefore leading to the fact that no living being is ever "good as new."

He didn't have a chance to argue with her as his cell phone rang. She could hear Cam and the others on the other end praising their performance.

Brennan found that she quite liked getting a rise out of Booth, liked the way he smiled at her. But it was purely in a scientific way.

Of course.

**A.W.: Ok done. Not sure how I feel about it, but there it is. It's very hard for me to write Brennan. She is so rational. I am run by my emotions. I am more of a boothesque person. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what I should change, what I could change as I am hoping to write more Bones fanfiction in the future. Thanks!**


End file.
